Ambassadors
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Rated M just in case. Slash Jim and Spock are on a diplomatic mission...


**Author's Note: Rated M just in case, more implied than anything - sorry, they refused to let me write more graphically (this time)!**

Jim looked at his reflection at what – only just – passed as an outfit. He was bedecked in a blue cloth that had been wrapped around his waist three times before looping up his back and over his chest to attach to the front, the near-opaque material managing to provide a sense of modesty. He double-checked that he wouldn't flash anyone, either way, and nodded his thanks to his assistant.

"Spock," he greeted as he stepped out into the shared part of their joint quarters. "Different outfit," he commented, taking in the Vulcan's attire; two sheets of green material that had been draped over his shoulders, strategically attached together so that only his arms and below the knees were bare.

"It appears that the higher your tank, the finer the material provided, Captain," he replied.

"I suppose that makes sense," he murmured. "Shall we?" he asked, leading his First Officer toward their destination, head held high and stride confident.

"I must say, you are taking this attire rather well Captain," Spock remarked.

"I've worn worse," he replied. "Remind me to tell you about the Fez," he replied with a grin. "Or the Stetson incident, even Bones doesn't know about that one," he added lowly, ensuring their companions didn't hear.

"Captain Kirk!" their host greeted warmly.

"Your Highness," Jim replied deferentially, accepting the back-slapping embrace with a smile.

"And FO Spock," he added. The Vulcan inclined his head. "Come, both of you, get a taste of my hospitality," he urged, guiding the two of them further into the room.

"Have we not already?" Jim responded with a warm smile.

A rumbling laugh. "Oh, I like you Captain Kirk!" he announced as he led the two to the table. He took his head at the Head and gestured for Jim to settle at his right, Spock on Jim's right.

Jim did not so much sit as lounge, and proceedings began with a clap of their host's hands. The Captain was his normal charming self, able to navigate the political waters with ease, while Spock had little to do but study proceedings.

Feast finally over, Jim led Spock back to their quarters. "That went well," he stated as he opened the door and gestured for his First Officer to proceed him into the room. "Don't you think?" he added at the Vulcan's silence.

"I can see only a few flaws with what occurred Captain," he replied as he closed the door solidly.

"You mean that I achieved little but making him fond of Starfleet Officers?" he suggested.

"Did you need to flirt?"

Jim blinked. "I wasn't flirting," he breathed. "Or at least not consciously, anyway," he added. "I was being charming because he responded to that."

"And declining his offer?"

"You don't know what that offer was Spock," Jim replied evenly. "I would be far more at fault if I had accepted. I might be happy to 'take one for the team' in many ways, but not like that."

" _What_ did he offer Captain?" Spock asked fiercely.

"It doesn't matter, he took the refusal well," he replied with a smile.

"Did you have to _sprawl_?" he asked, causing his Captain to blink again. "As if _anyone_ wouldn't be able to see you if the material shifted only a couple of inches higher."

Jim grinned. "Concerned Spock?" he asked, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Protective of my modesty?" His grin turned wicked. " _Or_ are you feeling territorial?"

Spock swiftly closed the distance between them and pressed Jim to the wall. "You are barely covered," he hissed. "And you sprawled as if you had no care _who_ saw you!"

"A great many people _have_ seen me Spock," he pointed out, the devil in him given free reign. "What's a few more?" he asked carelessly.

The Vulcan pressed his lips against the human's, furiously claiming his mouth while his fingers grasped his hair in a fierce hold. Jim let out a breathy moan and Spock pulled back. "You are _mine_ ," he hissed possessively.

"About time," Jim replied breathily. The Vulcan blinked. "I've been flirting with _you_ for some time Spock."

"How long?" he demanded.

His Captain blushed. "Since Academy." The Vulcan raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Every time you didn't respond, I distracted myself with a hook-up. Why do you think I had so many in Academy?"

"Why did you not do the same as Captain?"

"You mean besides the fact it would mean I was taking advantage of my position?" he asked with a wry twist of his lips. "I, uh, had other things to distract me. And I was pretty sure I had no chance, what with you dating Uhura and everything."

"I began to date Lieutenant Uhura, because I was certain, with all of your conquests, that you would not welcome my attentions," he stated.

Jim laughed softly. "What a pair we are," he murmured in amusement.

"I fail to see the humour in this situation, Captain."

"Give it time, and a bit more exposure to human ways. Now," he murmured shifting closer, "gonna make up for lost time?"

The Vulcan's lips curved. "Would you like me to Captain?"

"Please," he replied breathily with a cheeky grin.

ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09

Captain Kirk and Commander Spock emerged from their shared apartment in their Starfleet uniform the following morning.

"Captain Kirk!" their host greeted, slapping his back warmly.

"Your highness," he greeted, while his First Officer inclined his head.

"I see why you refused my offer," he remarked good naturedly with a twinkle in his eyes. Jim just smiled, his own eyes satisfied. "Must you really go?" he asked with a pout.

"Afraid so," Jim replied with a charming smile.

"Well, both of you are always welcome."

"We will remember that," he stated as the duo began their trek far enough out to be beamed back onto the ship.

Bones was waiting for them. He scanned Jim first – much as he would prefer to get the hobgoblin out of the way first, he always insisted upon their Captain being prioritised. He noted the hickey on Jim's neck. "You're fine," he stated before turning to Spock. "Furthering diplomatic relations, I see," he remarked with a smirk.

Jim grinned cheekily. "Did what I could," he remarked humbly.

"When are you going to stop trying to pull off humility – you're fine Spock – I keep telling you it doesn't work when you look smug!"

"I'll keep working at it, Bones," he said, clapping the medical examiner on the arm.

"Just give it up man!" he declared as his Captain left with a jaunty wave, Spock following after.

"Fancy joining me tonight, for a game of chess?" Jim asked with a slight pause.

"Shall this be a regular occurrence Captain?"

"If I have my way," he replied with a grin. "You can never have enough…games of chess."

"Indeed, Captain," the Vulcan replied with a small smile.


End file.
